


Just bring me home.

by tinydash_breakme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Daves a dick, Death maybe, Depends on how evil i am, Hybridstuck, M/M, Past Abuse, Petstuck, Poor Everyone, Rape, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Strider duo, current abuse, poor jake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydash_breakme/pseuds/tinydash_breakme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is a dog hybrid shapeshifter. A chocolate lab with a large heart emtpy and ready to be filled with a loving family..he however does not get as he wishes. The poor pup lives weeks in an abusive home, before finally escaping...after he escaped he met dirk strider..who stumbled upon him, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jake sat in his cage, silent as a mouse. Other puppies jumped out of their skin to get adopted..but Jake didnt care..he was waiting for the right person..He had emerald green eyes, and smooth brown hair. He wore a pair of glasses that the petstore had gotten specially for him, and he had a long green shirt to cover most of his body. He shapeshifted when he wished, but he rarely did it anymore ever since he was rescued by the shelter. He was a stray before, yes, but that didn't change his kindness towards humans.

He used to talk to others nonstop, but after being skipped over so many times, his hoped had begun to drop. One day, he just gave up, and rested his head down. However, his dullness only attracted the complete opposite than the perfect home he wished for. A man looking for a perfect dog, who can rake in cash, and fight. Jake was adopted by the man, oblivious that he was going to be pulled down the streets of hell. When he was first thrown into the trunk in a tight cage, he knew this wasnt going to be good

The first night he was roughly dragged into a room, with a short roof and his only belongings what he wore, a tattered dog bed, and a bowl of dirty water with a can of dog food poured onto the floor. He cringed when the door was slamed shut, and he walked to the only light he had, small bars that seeped into a tiny split of light. The other half of the room was mud, sliding onto the floor after several rain falls. He didnt bother going over to the bed, because at this point he already wanted to go back.

He was terrified truly, didnt know where he was going to end up or what his purpose here was truly. His fur stood on end when the man walked back in, carrying a long chain, muzzle, and a whip. He took one step back and cried out when the whip snapped his hand. He stood tall, with his eyes wide. He was afraid of this man, and he shivered from the night in the cold room. He shook when ordered to shift, but did so without a word. He didnt want the painful snake-like whip to "bite" him again. He was lifted by the scruff, a flood of barking soon flooding into his ears.

Light was cut off from him completely as he was shut into yet another trunk, with two other dogs, but not hybrids. They were loud and tried to get to him with angered snarls, which caused him to press to the edge of his cage, eyes wide and his ears perked. The strange car smelled of so many other dogs, a strong scent of blood, and heavy with agony. There was aggressiveness in not only the dogs, but how the person drove. The car would sway and swerve, the cages shifting. At one point in time Jake swore he almost could have lost a paw when the dog next to him snapped at him. 

After about an hour the car finally came to a stop, many voices flooding outside the car. Howls of pain and aggressive barks trailed to his ears as the trunk popped open, the cages they rested in being carried as if they were not fragile, like the carriers truly didnt care that they were living things. Jake perked his ears when two voices flooded over

" Yeah, the lab with the emerald eyes is our knew recruit, we are gonna see how he does as bait against Mitches boxer. "

" please, you know you should've made a deal with Jay and his dalmation. Red blood on white makes a perfect starter for the fights. Riles up the crowds..." 

The men continued talking but Jake just stopped listening. This couldn't be happening, he was bait? Before he knew it he was thrown into a cage, a large Boxer dog standing over him with teeth bared. He stood only to immediately feel teeth dig into his ear, shaking and tearing as he tried to free himself. He was horrified, and when he got free he immediately dashed, dodging several bites. This infuriated some, expecting Jake to accept his death, or fight back.

He was taken out after a short while, left in a cage behind the crowd. The metal of the cage was knarled, and it cut his pads as he was finally moved again. He was brought back to his "home" believeing it was finally over. He had never been so wrong. 

On the second day he awoke, eyes shining bright into his eyes. He was fed a small bit of food last night along with a strange white liquid. He awoke now to be on a metal table, strapped down as they looked him over studying his blood and giving him several shots of something he couldn't identify. Every time he whined they snapped at him, and after a third whine they muzzled him. He was afraid and he really wanted to go back to the petstore. This place was hell. 

They stiffened his muscles before he suddenly felt a rush of pain. They pulled his limbs for broken bones and suddenly he heard a click and pain flooded his ears. Blood dripped down his face as several more clicks were heard. He trembled, feeling metal clips get pushed into the new gaps. They trimmed his fur and branded a skull on his chest. It wasnt as visable in his fur, but it was clear in his hybrid form. It would cover his chest..

Jake was truly exhausted, and they prodded him a bit more before he blacked out again. When he awoke he was outside, a chain around his neck tightly, and he was stuck in the mud. His rump hurt..it was an odd pain and it suddenly hit them...these sick fuckers, they screwed their pooches...he slowly stood, whimpering. He couldnt stand this, but he was trapped. Weeks past, rape, fights, beatings, everything until he grew numb. He never shapeshifted unless forced to. His wants were no longer choices. Everything he did was on an order. He forgot about tbe petstore...his street life. 

Another week past by before he finally had a chance to escape. He had been in this hell for near a month. Scars decorated his body from fights, or beatings. He was unlatched and allowed to explore the backyard. They had began to trust him...which was a bad idea for them. Suddenly he took his chance, digging frantically, he dove under the fence, too small to leap over. He was still a puppy. He ran, stumbling as he did so before he switched forms. The clothing he wore was ragged, and he was afraid when shouts rang out before him. He needed to get as far as he could..he was a teen in his other form, about 17. And he was escaping...for now. 


	2. The meeting of Dirk Strider, in which Jake finds his hero.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, Dirk finally meets his match. He didnt sign up for this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets see how this rolls

Be Dirk: 

Dirk was a rather average guy, didn't have a very exciting life some would say. He didnt do much other than he had a job as a DJ at a bar. Guess the porn site counted, and...well, the smuppets too. Plus Dave was something, but he wasn't famous, didnt get into too much trouble. Today however, everything changed. 

He was casually headed to the store, had to grab some doritos, some hype OJ and AJ, plus the usual grocery supplies. Until he was interrupted by a small scrawny kid crashing into him and knocked him down. He cursed, eyes wide as he looked to the kid..no...dog, wait...Dog Kid? He looked over him, confirming that this boy was, positively, a hybrid. He helped him up as he stood, glancing up when two men came dashing around the corner, pissed off over the top. He crossed his arms, shaking his head...this wasnt good

Be Fearful Jake again: 

Jake wasnt paying attention as he ran, and before he knew it he had crashed against a rather strong male, both of them colliding with the cement. He was surprised to be helped up, but once he heard his masters shouting he hid behind the strider fearfully. He hoped this man had a heart and he would be safe...

The men ran up, clenched fists as they glared at Dirk with a deathly stare. One spoke up, eyes sharp as he motioned to Jake.

" I think youve found our property Sir, and we will gladly take him back now." 

Jake cringed, looking to Dirk with wide eyes. He held onto his shirt, hands shaking. When Dirk responded however, he couldnt be more grateful.

"im sorry but ill have to see some papers and proof of you doings or ill have to take you under arrest and confiscate your mutt. Or, i can take him now, and you can leave peacefully". 

The men were surprised by his answer, but they grumbled and gave Jake up, turning and running off. They could get a new mutt. Jake stared at Dirk, tail shyly wagging...he would finally have a stable home, with a good owner, and be safe..he thought...


	3. A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake finally gets to his new home..hes safe and warm. Until he finds out its hard for him to live around humans. Hes afraid even when Dirk only tried to hug him..or when Dave offered a fist bump. He was so innocent...yet so corrupted.

Jakes mind had cleared as he watched those men turn and run away. He...he was safe? His hands still clutched Dirks shirt, and it stayed that way until he noticed and quickly backed off. Jake looked up at the Strider, eyes wide and full of relief. He had been saved, finally! He would have a good home.

" Thank you, that was very Brave of you" he said, smiling slightly. The strider responded simply: 

" No worries..but come on, before they come back or something. You can chill at my place, Dave loves..dogs?" Dirk shrugged, offering a hand. 

Jake took said hand a little afraid of him at first, but followed Dirk like a small child who was afraid of strangers. Now Jake was a cute teen for sure, but abused enough to look like a human punching bag. He had plenty of scars and marks, making it clear he was a sex pup, and used for fighting. But by the looks of it, he wasnt the best fighter. His blurry eyes scanned the area, ever since he got to that place he had seen this way. They did something...he never saw what. But now he needed glasses, but never did he recieve any. The world was so beautiful, but all he got was blurs of color. He couldnt even see his heros face. He didnt remember so long ago when they took his glasses the pound had given him. And how they ruined his eye sight more with the fumes of smoke and other things they did around him. He was rather distracted in his own thoughts and surroundings when they arrived to the apartment. He was let in and allowed to go scan out the area, so he did so..there was a heavy scent of a cat...no..a cat hybrid. John? 

John was one of Jakes old mates, pals, etc. They were cousins and sat in the same cage. John had glasses when he was a young kit, which Jake found amusing. Not anymore though. But one day while in the kennels, he couldn't remember who..who adopted John. A skinny kid, blonde. It was just such a long time ago, but anyways. John had never returned since then. The boy took him and he hadn't seen him since. But now his scent was everywhere. 

Be the cautious Dirk: 

Dirk walked home, his gaze hard on the boy as they walked home. The poor thing limped, and he had markings everywhere. Bites, words like slut, failure, bitch, a variety of the sorts tattooed into his skin in places where it was obvious for others and himself to see. All the kid had was pain it seemed..it was sad. He lead him home, holding his hand very gently. Seeing he almost tripped over things in plain sight, and stumbled over a curb, he assumed the boy needed glasses. Hed have to ask John. Dave had gotten John a year or so before, and so now Dirk was worried Jake would try to attack the poor cat hybrid. However...they looked alike, which made him wonder. But he didn't speak of it, just brought the boy home...hed have to cook a good dinner, this kid needed it. Fuck how did he get himself into this situation. He let the kid explore inside when they arrived, locking the door behind him. He headed to the kitchen, hoping Dave wasn't screwing his pet again. This would be a bad intro for sure. Thankfully, Dave wasn't and walked downstairs fully clothed. 

" Bro, where the fuck have you been, hopefully grocery shopping be-..." 

Dave was cut off by the sight of the Dog boy standing in the living room. He immediately turned to the kitchen where Dirk waited, cooking a nice dinner.

" Dave, meet Jake..hes a new addition to our home." 

Jake finally had a home... And he was sure John was here too. Dave..he seemed so familiar..too familiar. He had a home, but this wasnt over yet. 


	4. The Twist of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake finally gets his new home, however, he finds its a bit hard to deal with. John is always so worried, and Dirk is so picky. One night, he asks to go out on a walk around their yard. It was the worst decision he ever made. His masters were still on watch...and this time, they had weapons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may take me awhile to finish this one.

Dirk had tried his best to make Jake welcome at home. He even bought him a pair of glasses. Wrapped his wounds, covered his scars. He even got those horrid words tattooed over so he would never see them again. That was Dirks least favorite part really..But everything seemed to be going well from then. It was a week later when everything slipped up. Jake accidentally chewed off one of Cals arms, John and him got in a small fight, Dave was getting jealous of how much attention Jake got from his own pet. Bickering was just...everywhere.

Jake was worried still, he was fearful even now,since his past was oh so haunting. When he started to get worried he acted out, leading into the cause of what he had done. He felt horrible for doing such a thing, and when he apologized for everything all he got was a small "its alright" and then had to watch as dirk cleaned up his messes...John and him were playing and he got too rough...Dave was pissed..he almost got kicked by the younger strider if Dirk didn't cut in. He just needed to be alone. He slowly entered Dirks room, his ears down. 

"Dirk? Can...can i go outside for a bit?" 

"yeah but you need to take John with you. I dont want you outside all alone" Dirk responded without looking up.

"alright..." 

Jake sulked back out and crawled into daves room quietly to nudge John awake. It was pretty late...

"John..i wanna go outside...Dirk said i need to take you with me" 

John yawned before he finally responded " mm..alright lets go"

Jake led the way out, the tired cat by his side. The walk was silent, and John didnt care much. He just stayed against Jakes side, nuzzling him. The walk was nice and calming..until there was a crash in the alley way,and a dog came skittering out. Three men with guns, and a fourth man with a net came out, their eyes immediately catching the two hybrids. However, they recognized Jake very quickly. 

"Look who we have here...our runaway that got adopted by a new owner. And where is he now? Wish i could blow his guts out for stealing my mutt. Ah..but lookie here. I guess a trade his fair..i lose a mutt..and bring him back with a cat. Wonderful." The man had blood stains on his shoes and the smell of death reeked from the alley. They moved forward as the two terrified hybrids stepped back. 

"John...run" Jake spoke quickly as he turned and ran, his hand holding Johns tightly. A gun shot rang out and almost hit John. Jake was worried..he didnt want to go back..he didn't want John to experience what he had to. He quickly shoved John forward, turning around to fight his old masters..he didnt want to lose his family. He tried to fight..do his best. But was easily caught in a dog noose. It tightened aground his throat as he struggled. Getting a hard kick to his back to pin him to the cement. He watched John run, whimpering as he saw several chase him. Everything was wrong until the striders arrived.

Dirk was awaiting the boys return as he spoke will Dave. He thought it was good they were bonding again..however once he heard a gunshot, both striders ran out the doors,katanas ready. One of the men spotted the striders and chuckled. The boss of the group noticed soon after and stood.

"Private you're with me, the rest of you get the mutt into the car and drug him." He approached the striders, a large pistol in each hand. He wouldn't hesitate to shoot them...

"Well now what do we have here? Oh i remember you...you're the one who stole my mutt. Well clearly this has backfired for you,hasnt it" He watched as John hid behind Dave, clutching his shirt" well...such a sad scene isnt it. But I've gotten what i wanted. Kill them" he snapped as he got back into his car and they started to drive off. 

Dirk had never felt so angry. " JAKE!" he yelled as he began to attack the henchmen that stood to kill them. Shots rang out as they were attacked. Dave collapsed after a shot to his abdomen, and dirk was forced to collapse after a hard knock to his head against the cement. Two of the men grabbed John, snarling as eh cried out for the striders" Dave help me!" he cried. John was terrified...he had heard stories of Jakes past. He didn't want to go through that. Dave was his lover..his owner..this couldn't be happening. 

" Boss is gonna be glad to get the cat" one of the men snickered as they knocked out John before shoving him into a van and driving off in a hurry...this couldnt have gone more shitty...and Jake blamed himself. 


	5. Everything was wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight to regain loved ones. Or attempt really...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for the late update!! Rape warning!!

Be Dave Strider- 

Everything was fucking wrong. Dave had done a few bad things in his time, and this was one of them. He used to bet on dogfights for some extra cash..and he always recognized Jake, so when one day he suddenly stumbles into their home he knew shit went wrong. The owners of the English male kept their hybrids in check, and would pay well if their mistake would be fixed....Dave kept that in mind as time past. It seemed he knew from day one this hybrid was bad news. When he adopted John he had seen Jake, the mutt was so dull. He couldn't buy two anyways. He left Jake to rot away and took his only family. So when this mutt suddenly just shows up and steals all of his pets attention he gets pissed. John was his. After Jake screwed up three times Dave went on a trip to the fighting arena. He found Jakes owners and explained the situation. They knew dirk, but didnt want to screw with him, however dave had an idea. When he got home he found everyone doing their own thing. He found a million ways to argue with Jake, before finally the bastard left. Well...not exactly like he wanted. He wanted him to be alone..but it didnt matter. He trusted the males to keep his pet out of it. Bad idea...he kept his cool with dirk, pretending like he wasnt just waiting out the kidnapping of that asshole. However as he went out, and found his own injured he was fucking mad. He faught to save his own dear pets life, infuriated when he fell weak. How dare they do this!!! He watched helplessly as they took John. He would kill them if they touched him, john was his, no one elses. He forced the act to be worried about jake too...though he gave no shits about the dog. They had no right to take john...and let alone shoot their deal maker?! They owed him now. Plus he was to be paid for getting them jake. They were dead meat. 

 

Be John Egbert, the terrified male-

 

John awoke in a heavy daze, whimpering. He was in pain from being forcibly knocked out of conciousness. His eyes flashed open to see Jake rested beside him. They laid on a cold cement floor, their wounds wrapped terribly. Jake was still passed out flying high on pills that shut his body down. John was scared of what was to happen. When they noticed he was awake things got even worst...he was about to experience hell....John shakily stood, stumbling on shaky knees. He didn't want to change forms. He'd rather crawl on his hands and knees then to stumble even worst on paws. He looked around the room, moving a bit too fast. It gave him a headache just to look around with all the bright lights shining down on them. He was terrified and confused. He looked back at Jake, slowly laying down beside the sleeping male. After around 5 silent minutes a door swung open and two men filed in with weapons and trinkets. One man with a trimmed goatee and purple eyes approached John. He held a paddle in one, and two collars in the other. He easily looped one around Johns head without trouble, and the other on Jake. John carefullylooked over Jake..he looked drunk. His eyes were rolled back and he kept his mouth open, drool dripping down his jaw. As he stared at his only companion the second male approached. This one was a lot more menacing. He had dark blue eyes and blinding white hair. They together pinned John down, giving him several shots into his side. He hissed and squirmed, trying to claw the males. Though all he earned was a hard paddle to his back. He cried out, trembling. When they released him he didnt want to move almost felt like he couldnt. He looked up when he heard jake groan, but his body moved almost without control. He couldn't control himself. His mind started to slip into thoughts he wasnt meaning to think...nor wanting..he switched forms back into his cat state and his whole mindset changed. This wasn't good....

 

Be a very sickened Jake- 

 

Jake slowly started to sit up, switching forms to make things easier on himself..he grunted in discomfort and rubbed his head with his paw. Fuckers needed to use less drugs....he blinked a few times, his first focus the collar around his neck. He growled, mostly out of anger that they dare try to own him again...he escaped fair and square. Though he didnt have much time to dwell on that. He turned his head to see John approaching him...and well...he didnt look too good. 

" John buddy..i know you may be blaming me for this chap. But im sorry..we will escape i promise....John?" he was very confused when John didnt answer before it hit him...he remembered. He had seen dogs like this before. When he was here last, they would put a weird drug in them then they would act like this. Before Jake could dodge it John tackled him. He squirmed and thrashed but holy shit John was stronger than he looked. Claws dug into his back and raked through his fur. He tried to escape but squawked as a shock left the collar and attacked his body. He choked up, whimpering as John slid behind him

" please dont do this!!" Jake cried out in a begging tone..but it was too late.

John couldnt control any of his actions....before jake could even think to struggle again John was hooked to his legs with clawed paws. He found jakes entrance quickly and gave him no warning. He thrusted into him, digging deep and rough. The drugs given to him took over his reproduction instincts and hit them on hyper drive. He dug his teeth into jakes scruff as his hips jackhammered the poor dog. He got a wicked idea that was one he would've never done if he was having sexual interactions with dave as a submissive part. He switched forms, watching as Jake cried and squirmed. True he no longer had hooks that would hold him to jake, but jake was much tighter and couldnt squirm as much. John continued to abuse Jakes body for about 5 minutes before he pulled away and grabbed his collar.

 

"You better not bite" he growled agressively as he forced him to turn around. Jake didnt fight it anymore. He knew it was helpless. John fucked his throat and gagged him several times before he came. Jake had never felt so fucking sick. His own cousin....when John finally finished up the same men returned and dragged john out for his turn in this hellish routine. Jake thought he was finally done...that there was nothing they could do in one day. He didnt remember how they worked. They shoved another dog into the mix of his cage, though this one was just there for agressive purposes. They got in a fight which left jake exhausted and hurt. This carried on for hours before finally john was back by his side, just as exhausted. John whimpered, and shyly cuddled up to jakes side. 

" i want to go home" John sobbed, shaking.

It shattered Jakes heart to see them both suffering like this. He wanted to be with dirk again. He didnt understand...how did they find him again...he stared at his paws, licking his wounds. 

"I do too John...but i know they'll come save us...im positive. "Jake tried his best to reassure John...and himself..he didnt even know if the two striders survived the bullets.... So far his experience being back home was even more shitty than before...but there was worst to come....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this pulled through. I tried to make it as long as i could.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first archive ive ever done. Im not sure how long it will end up...tell me if i should make more...


End file.
